Chocolate com Pimenta
by TheWrongWay
Summary: O nome já diz alguma coisa? Zoação com os doces da novela chocolate com Pimenta! o Sabor ardente da pimenta desperta em todos um sentimento que pareciam desconhecer [SasuNaru, GaaLee, temaShika, NejiHina entre outros! Yaoi ¬¬]


Uma Shortfic para adoradores de NaruSasu, GaaLee, TemaShika, NejiHina (Hyuugacest), KibaShino, SaiSaku, InoChou e KankyTen.

Pimenta.

Uma coisa que eu nunca experimentei. Não por falta de oportunidade... Apenas porque todos sempre me disseram que arde. Eu não gosto de sentir dor... Acho que já sinto muito, pois diariamente a Sakura-chan me soca a cabeça... Mais queimação e dor impossível. Eu sou homem, mas tem coisas que já fica pessoal. Mas justo hoje, um dia qualquer, todos me aparecem comendo pimenta. E de repente eu fico com uma extrema vontade de comer pimenta! Inseguro, talvez, pois arde... Mas eu faço uma promessa. Se todo mundo que eu conheço daqui da vila aparecer comendo pimenta eu também vou comer.

-Olá Naruto! – Sakura-chan vinha passeando pela orla do bosque que fica perto da casa dela, o qual eu trilhava serenamente numa linda manhã de Sábado.

-Yo Sakura-chan! O que é isso? – Aponto inocente para um embrulho azul que a garota segurava. Se eu soubesse a resposta antes, não teria perguntado.

-Chocolate com – disse frisando as palavras.

-Que estranho'tte bayo!

-Esse é de pimenta de cheiro!

-Ainda sim é estranho.

-Eh, mas todos dizem que é bom!

-Então boa sorte com seu doce, Sakura-chan! – Eu não pedi um pedaço. A má fama que tinha a pimenta já me amedrontava o suficiente. Saiu rapidamente antes que a garota quisesse que ele experimentasse.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto já estava longe quando Sakura deu a primeira mordida no seu doce. Começou a sentir muito calor, muito calor mesmo! Sai vinha cruzando a rua, quando...

-Ahh!! – Gritou ao dar de encontro com Sakura.

-Sai... Você está tão bonito hoje... – um brilho puro foi visto no olhar de Sakura, Ela sorriu e suspirou.

-Feiosa está estranha hoje...

-Sabe que eu adoro quando você me chama de feiosa?

-Ah?

-Sai... Posso te pedir uma coisa??

-... O que? – Sai já estava com medo, aquilo era muito estranho.

-Me beije... Sai-kun... – Sakura fechou os olhos e fez um biquinho delicado. Sai se viu sem outra saída... Já Nutria um sentimento pela kunoichi... Agora isso! Ela estava corada e ele, subitamente, corou também. Inclinou seu rosto e finalmente beijou a rosinha (Kira: huahuahua rosinha)

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bom, que coincidência! Ino vem vindo ai com uma sesta cheia desses bombons como os de Sakura, de cores variadas.

-Ino, isso é...

-Chocolate com pimenta! Incrível isso!

-Ah não, você também!

-Sim, Naruto-kun! Prove um!

-Não! Arde!

-Não arde não, Naruto! É com chocolate!

-Eu sei, mas eu não gosto!

-Tudo bem então!

-Ino o que é isso? – Chouji vem correndo – É de comer?

-Sim, é chocolate com pimenta!

-Interessante!

Eu fiquei observando ambos abrirem cada um uma embalagem vermelha, em formato de pimenta do reino, e derem uma mordida. Saborearam a pimenta e pareciam sentir um calor instantâneo.

-Ah... Que calor! – comentou ino se abanando, o olhar carregado de malícia, olhando Chouji.

-Eh... Calor... – Chouji estava ofegante, não deu outra, se pegaram num beijo desentupidor de pia, digamos assim, caliente demais. Eu não quis ficar de vela prum casal tão estranho e sai de fininho.

-Que mundo louco... – Comentei... Pelo jeito eram aquelas pimentas estranhas. Andei um pouco até me deparar com uma Temari um tanto estranha demais para ser ela. Eu parei sem deixar a ninja me ver. Podia ser daquela pimenta estranha... Não queria uma Temari louca varrida atrás de mim u.ú. Shikamaru veio passando e Temari despertou de seus devaneios.

-Oh Shika!

-Hun, Temari?

-Shika! E-eu... Tenho algo pra te dizer! /// 

-Sim? – Shikamaru parecia sonolento, até ai não é novidade.

-Shika... Eu...

-...

-Shika?

-zzzzz

-Ahhhh!! Acordaa!!Shikamaru!! Ò///ó

-Eeeu!

-Shika... Eu... Eu te... EU QUERIA TE DIZER QUE EU TE AMO!

-Ah?

-Você ouviu! u///ú

-Hai...

-...

-Temari?

-Hum?

-...

Então os dois se beijaram. O QUE ESTÁ HAVENDO??!! Eu saí então correndo pro outro lado em busca de uma resposta plausível.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Temari estava em seu quarto pensando na morte da bezerra (Ino) com certa raiva.

-Não sei o que ele vê nela pra ser tão amiguinho assim.

Falava de ninguém mais ninguém menos que um certo Nara preguiçoso.

-Ma, isso ainda vai mudar!

"_É novo! É doce! É apaixonante! É o chocolate com pimenta!"_

-Kuso! Chocolate com pimenta?? Ò.ó – Temari correu até a janela e viu um carro simples com vários caixotes cheios de balas coloridas. As cores variavam entre azul, vermelho e rosa. Todos muito bem embalados. – Apaixonante? – Indagou curiosa.

-Hai! Moça bonita, esse chocolate é mágico! Desperta sentimento nunca sentido antes! Aproveite enquanto tem!

-Um... – curiosa desceu até a carreta e observou – Me vê um desses rosas.

-Hai! Pimenta rosa do amor!

-Um... u///ú – Pegou o chocolate e correu ao seu quarto sem ao menos agradecer.

"PODIA AO MENOS AGRADECER!" Ò.Ó

Abriu a embalagem frágil e deu uma mordida no doce crocante e picante. Fechou os olhos saboreando. Era realmente muito bom. Abriu os olhos. A primeira coisa que viu foi uma fotografia sobre seu criado mudo.

-Shika...

Sai correndo do quarto em direção a Konoha. Gaara vê e, preocupado, vai atrás (Não, ele não corre)

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mundo louco!! Preciso dizer mais? Eu andava... Melhor dizer... Corria alarmado pelas ruas até ver o sombrancelhudo correndo em direção a mim... Que medo...

-Gaara-sama!! – bom, não era eu, graças a deus.

-... – Olhei para trás á tempo de ver Gaara rolando os olhos.

-Gaara-sama! Esse doce! Eu quero que você prove um! – Ah não! As pimentas de novo não!

-Claro que eu não vou provar!

-Mas Gaara-sama T.T – Lee implorava.

-Não – Deu a volta em Lee e saiu andando.

-Ouvi dizer que tem gosto de biscoitos!

-Eu já disse que... – Gaara vira bruscamente ao entender as palavras de Lee e puxa o doce da mão da esta, que apenas fica na expectativa. Gaara saboreou o doce. – Não sinto gosto de bisco... – Depois eu só consegui ver um Gaara muito vermelho agarrando Lee e beijando-o intensamente. Calma, naruto, Respira... Agora, entre em pânico.

-AAAAHHHH!! TA TODO MUNDO LOUCO! ISSO NÃO TÁ ACONTECENDO!! – Eu saí gritando e correndo até o escritório da Tsunade, sem contar que na entrada eu vi Kakashi-sensei beijando Shizune docemente. Subiu correndo as escadas e se deparou com uma cena frustrante. Jiraya e Tsunade... Isso... Não...

-AAAHHHHH! – TA TODO MUNDO LOUCO! ESSAS PIMENTAS! EU SABIA QUE TINHA ALGO DE ERRADO COM ELAS! PARA O MUNDO QUE EU QUERO DESCER!! Desci correndo a escada procurando alguém que ainda estivesse em si. Corri o máximo que eu pude, quando parei pude ver Hinata comendo uma pimenta rosa.

-Hinata Na...!!!

-Hinata-sama! Seu pai disse pra você não comer essas coisas!

-Ne-Neji-niisan!! – Neji chamou-a e ela logo o olhou nos olhos. Vi A coloração do rosto de Hinata, que em geral está corado, agora mais corado do que nunca! Ela se aproximou de Neji. Parecia ter tomado um balde de coragem! Ela nunca diz um "Oi" sem gaguejar!

-Neji-niisan... Eu queria di-dizer que... – De cabeça baixa, batendo os dedos, o rosto fulminando em escarlate e eu parado estático.

-Hai? – neji estava corado, mas mantinha aquela expressão séria de "Eu-sou-o-phoda-do-pedaço".

-E-eu... E-eu te... EU TE AMO! /// 

-Hinata-sama! O///O

-Neji-niisan! Desculpe...

-Eu também...

-O que?

-Eu também te... Te... Amo.

-Oh, Neji-niisan!

-Não precisa usar sufixos, Hinata-sama!

-P-pra você... também!

-Hinata...

-Neji...

Amos se inclinaram para outro beijo. Minhas esperanças estão se esvaindo. Eu saí correndo pela terceira vez no dia, como minhas pernas não se cansam? Deparei-me com quatro de meus amigos, Tenten, Kankurou, Kiba e Shino parados em volta de uma carreta cheia desses bombons.

-Isso tem cara de ser bom! Só porque é de chocolate! Vou provar! – Kiba estava todo animado, com um dos doces azuis na mão, a tal pimenta de cheiro.

-Hum... Eu não provaria... Mas as abelhas parecem gostar... Eu provo. – Shino, aquele regulado, segurava nas mãos um chocolate de pimenta rosa. Ambos provaram aqueles doces medonhos e se entreolharam. Ah não, é agora!

-¬////¬

-e////e

-Hum... Shino...

-Kiba... Eu...

-Eu... Shino eu... Eu te...

-E-eu... – Pelo que eu entendi, se é que eu entendi, não precisou de palavras. Ambos se aproximaram, Kiba tocou a mão de Shino e, de mãos dadas, de beijaram. Urg, eu vou vomitar. Desviei minha atenção para Kankurou.

-Que ótimo! Temari e Gaara me deixam sozinho nessa vila e ainda tenho que ver dois bibas se agarrando... Talvez, esse troço seja bom... – Kankurou desenrolou a pimenta do reino do pequeno embrulho e deu uma mordidinha, emburrado. Acabou olhando Tenten sem querer, a mesma comia uma pimenta rosa com raiva.

-Tenten...

-Ah? – Tenten olhou o Kankurou e corou. JÁ ENTENDI! Você sente fortes atrações depois que come a pimenta se olhar para uma pessoa! Por favor, ninguém além da Sakura me olha! A não ser que seja... NINGUÉM! NINGUÉM PODE ME OLHAR /// abri os olhos depois de minhas reflexões e vi um amasso cheio de trocas de carícias picantes de ambos os lados. Apertões na bunda, arranhar a nuca, passar a mão na coxa... Vou parar por aqui porque eu to com medo de desonrar meu pobre coração.Virei as costas e me preparei para sair correndo uma quarta vez quando vi Sasuke rodeado de meninas que ofereciam a ele pimentas rosas. Arregalei os olhos, o Sasuke não!

-Sasuke! NÃO COMA ISSO, TEME!

-Hein?

-VOCÊ NÃO PODE COMER!

-Porque?

-Porque... O///O – juro que saiu sem querer.

-Se você quer tanto então eu como... – Sasuke, filho da mãe! Ele deu um sorriso canalha e sex... Digo! Canalha! Muuuito canalha e idiota! Ò////ó pegou uma pimenta e comeu! Só que ele olhou para uma garota que estava a sua frente. Senti o chão desaparecer sob meus pés. O que é isso... Que eu sinto? Sasuke olhou para outra garota, parecia ter gostado do doce. Pegou então uma pimenta do reino. Agora ferrou. AS DUAS JUNTAS BOA COISA NUM VAI DAR! Fechei os olhos não querendo ver mais nada e virei de costas. De repente, o inesperado aconteceu! Senti dois braços fortes me puxarem pela cintura para um lugar escuro. Encarei as duas orbes negras á minha frente.

-Sabia que eu to com muito calor, Dobe?

-E-eu... Naa... – Ele tava muito perto de mim! Muito perto mesmo! Digamos que eu podia sentir os lábios dele roçando nos meus... E eu não posso mais voltar atrás... De alguns tempos para cá... Tudo que eu sinto pelo Sasuke mudou... Não sei... Parece algo mais forte... Ele falou novamente, senti o hálito quente do Uchiha acariciar meus lábios... To bem poético hoje, não? O///o

-Eu não caio nesse truques de menina... Se bem que me despertou um... Desejo... – Caraca! O Sasuke é algum tipo de maníaco sexual??? Ele ta com um brilho no olhar que é tipo aqueles olhares de loucos ninfomaníacos! Ele... Ele vai... Ele...

-...

-...

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sasuke selou a distancia dos lábios de ambos os lados. Aprofundou o beijo cheio de desejo e amor. Beijava Naruto avassaladoramente, com certa fúria. Anos e anos de desejo descarregados num único beijo apaixonante, num simples dia onde sábias pessoas resolveram vender algo novo e apaixonante:

Chocolate com pimenta.

É, minna. Depois desse dia único, o dia koshoo, Naruto come o doce "Chocolate com pimenta rosa" todos os dias, após seu ramen diário. Não comentaram sobre isso no dia seguinte. Mas cada um deles sabia que não foi à pimenta que fez isso tudo. Foi o sentimento que eles tinham aprisionado dentro de seus corações. A pimenta apenas deu um empurrãozinho!

-Mas naruto! – Sakura chamou, em um dos dias em que viu Naruto comendo pimenta. – Não foi você que disse que pimenta ardia?

-Eh, arde. Mas em precisei sentir o gosto oculto pra saber qual o segredo da pimenta.

E realmente, Naruto cumpriu sua promessa.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Minna-san! One Shoot baseado num capítulo da novela "Chocolate com Pimenta".Está diferente, é claro, viajei legal, mas O importante é que ela uniu As metades que não assumem por nada nesse mundo, exeto, é claro, por pimenta!

Espero que gostem!

Beijos, minna-san!

Já ne!


End file.
